Hyuuga Haruko
by ChocoLov3r
Summary: Long time ago in Konoha before the naruto generations were even born lived two Hyuuga's. This is their forbidden story that were never talked about again...until now. NOTE : ALL OC'S BELONG 2 ME!


**This is set in the NARUTO world but the time period isn't. This doesn't involve any of the naruto characters but my OC's! (C) Naruto and the Hyuuga clan belong to Masashi Kishimoto!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

A gentle breeze passes through the village hidden in the leaf. A young girl of 6 was picking bright yellow flowers. She had long ivory hair and white eyes that looks close to blind.

"Haruko! It's time to go!" "Yes mother!" yelled the girl as she ran inside the mansion like house.

Her name was Hyuuga Haruko.

In the Hyuuga estate sat a boy with short black hair and the same white eyes. He looked out of the window, boredom cover his face. Then a knock came.

"Hyuuga-san. May we come in?"

"Yes…"

The paper door opened slowly and revealed a women of her 20's and a girl that looked around his age. She held 4 bright sunflowers in her small hands and a simple yet meaningful smile on her face, quite normal in appearance. The older Hyuuga bowed in his presence.

"This is my daughter Haruko. She will be your new playmate Hyuuga-san."

He nodded and she walked back out leaving the children alone.

"What's you name?"

He raised an brow.

"The term is your. Not you."

She shrugged and shook it off waiting for his answer.

"My name is Hunga."

She tilted her head in a cute manner. And then she smiled.

"What a strange name!"

"Hpm."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hunga!"

She took her left hand out to shake his. But it never came.

"Your flowers…They're wilting."

She looked down and shock covered her face. She started to panic.

"Ah! I need water! No a vase! A vase and water!!"

The Hyuuga heir signed. When he was told he was going to have a playmate he at least thought that she was at least…well mannered. Steadily he took out a glass vase from behind a cabinet and filled it with water.

"Place it in there."

With haste she placed the sunflowers in the vase. She gave a big "phew!" and slide down onto the floor. The she looked up at Hunga's direction and gave a big smile.

"Thanks, you're a nice person."

He was a little taken back but it didn't show. No one has ever said that he was nice. Sure he hear people say that he was 'kind' but it didn't have any meaning whatsoever. But the way she said it made him feel strange.

"How so?"

"That's easy! You saved my sunflowers."

Hunga almost fell out of her stupidity. Such an simple answer?

"You know I love sunflowers!"

"I can tell."

"What's you favorite flower?"

"…Nothing really."

"Aww…Well when you figure it out tell me ok?"

He nodded his head. The rest of the day was filled with laughter from the girl and a simple grunt from the boy.

"Ne, where's your parents?"

"They passed away."

"Passed away…? What's that?"

He thought for a second, thinking about how to put it so that a child like her can understand(but his a child too o.o).

"They are up in the sky."

"Eh, up in the sky. You mean like up in the sky?"

He nodded.

"Do they ever come down to visit?"

He signed.

"No, they can't. They aren't here anymore."

"…Don't you get lonely? I think your parents are."

His eyes widen. He and his parents had never been close. His father is always busy and his mother is always away on missions. Ironically he couldn't remember a day that they have spent together…and he felt nothing for their deaths…until now. The little statement from that child gave him a question that he had never thought about before.

Do they miss me…?

He hastily shook his head.

"No I'm not lonely."

She frowned.

"Your lying! Your crying!"

"Eh..?"

He placed his hand on his cheeks and felt the wetness. Without him noticing tears fell down his eyes. Hunga wiped away his tears with his sleeves.

"It's nothing. I hated them anyway so did they."

"It's not nothing and that's a lie! Father and mother don't hate their children! And never say you hate them! Think about how sad your mom and dad would be."

He looked away. For some reason she was making sense…a lot of sense.

She placed her index finger to her lip in a thinking pose and then a bright idea hit her.

"I know! I can be your family! We'll play everyday and share secrets!"

"That's stupid-"

"No! Me and you are going to be a family!"

"It's you and me."

She puffed her cheeks out.

"Ok but I'm still your family."

He signed in defeat. Hunga just figured something out. There's no way he can defeat determined little girls, especially not this one.

"Fine. Happy?"

She grinned.

"Yes."

The paper door opened again to reveal the same women this morning. She bowed.

"Hyuuga-san I have come to pick up my daughter."

Haruko ran to her mother and hugged her with the same smile that she wore. She waved a goodbye and was about to walk out when Hunga called out.

"Your flowers. You forgot them."

She shook her head.

"Nu-uh, they're for you. As a symbol of our family ship!"

"Haruko!"

"Coming mom! Bye then, see you tomorrow!"

The door slid close and he was left in the room by himself. Hunga pulled out a chair and sat beside the sunflower that seem to glow with radiance. He rested his chin in his hand and plucked a glowing petal. Twirling it around his fingers he begin to think.

'Hyuuga Haruko…My family…'

A small smile was not seen by anybody and the only witness is a simple sunflower.


End file.
